clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Club Penguin
Club Penguin redirige aquí, para la App véase: Club Penguin (app) : Club Penguin (o CP abreviado) es un Videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea (Abreviadamente MMORPG, siglas en Inglés de massively multiplayer online role-playing game) creado por New Horizon Interactive en el Verano de 2005. Tuvo una Prueba Beta pública en agosto de 2005, y fue lanzado oficialmente el 24 de octubre de 2005. Más tarde fue comprada por Disney en agosto de 2007. Se'' trata de un mundo virtual, donde los jugadores son pingüinos, y cuenta con una gran variedad de minijuegos y otras actividades en línea, y se basa en una isla cubierta de nieve. 'Club Penguin' ha mostrado algunas similitudes con otros ambientes populares basados en navegar en línea, como RuneScape y Habbo Hotel, como el uso de Monedas en el juego para comprar artículos y tener mascotas virtuales. El juego está diseñado específicamente para los jugadores dentro de las edades de 6 a 14 años, por lo tanto la seguridad de los niños es una responsabilidad vital de los desarrolladores del juego. El juego fue fundado por 'Lance Priebe, y co-fundada por '''Lane Merrifield, y Dave Krysko. Hay más de 200 millones de cuentas de pingüinos creadas y jugadas en más de 190 países. Ahora se estima que más de 150 millones de personas en todo el mundo juegan en Club Penguin, que fue construido originalmente en un "Smart Fox Server". Su sede se encuentra en Kelowna, Canadá. Historia thumb|right|La imagen que inspiró a Lance para elegir a los pingüinos. En 2000, Lance Priebe había estado trabajando en la compañía New Horizon Interactive en Kelowna, British Columbia, Canadá. Él tuvo la idea de crear un juego de guerra de bolas de nieve en línea que involucrase pingüinos. Ellos originalmente eligieron pingüinos porque eran fáciles de animar y Lance se inspiró en una fotografía en el periódico de un pingüino resbalando con una cáscara de plátano. Su amigo, Lane Merrifield, le dijo que debería tener ideas para crear un mundo virtual para niños, y ampliar en él para hacer toda una isla llena de lugares para explorar y cosas que hacer . Pidieron a su jefe, Dave Krysko, si podían crearlo, y él responde que si. Y así, los dos se dedicaron a hacer que sucediera. Para empezar, Lance Priebe creó su propio sitio web, RocketSnail Games. Este sitio no tardó en incluir el juego que inspiraría la creación de Club Penguin:Experimental Penguins. Experimental Penguins fue un pequeño juego que no era muy popular. Los jugadores podían crear un pingüino que podía "pingüinear" alrededor, chatear y lanzar bolas de nieve. Luego la idea se volvió mucho más grande. Penguin Chat y Penguin Chat 3 llegó, con cosas como ninjas y máquinas, que más tarde se incorporan a Club Penguin. Lane y Lance sabían que tenían que tomar el pequeño juego que Penguin Chat 3 era y que fuera tan grande que los niños de todo el mundo pudieran conectarse y jugar juntos. Pensaron en nombres como "Penguin World" (Mundo Pingüino), "Penguin Land" (Pingüilandia) y "World of Penguins" (Mundo de Pingüinos), pero que finalmente se asentaron en un nombre: Club Penguin, porque querían que sus jugadores se sintieran como parte de una comunidad, un club. El desarrollo para el juego, el sueño de Lane y Lance, Club Penguin, había comenzado. Los dos, que se conocen ahora en el juego como Rsnail y Billybob, contrataron a Gizmo como moderador y ha Screenhog como artista y director de sonido. Crearon Club Penguin sin financiación externa, y con el tiempo crearon un par de habitaciones básicas y de interfaz. En agosto de 2005, el pequeño equipo de desarrolladores de poner una prueba beta, donde los jugadores podían probar lo beta del juego y la búsqueda de errores y problemas técnicos. La Prueba Beta había quedado tan bien en ayudar al juego que el equipo decidió hacer una Fiesta Beta, para mostrar su agradecimiento a los jugadores que habían ayudado a asegurarse que Club Penguin estaba listo para su lanzamiento. El Fiesta de prueba Beta comenzó el 21 de septiembre de 2005, y sólo duró dos horas. Después de un mes más de pruebas beta, Club Penguin estaba listo para su lanzamiento oficial público. Sus puertas se abrieron el 24 de octubre de 2005. Millones de jugadores crearon sus cuentas. Días después, Club Penguin lanzó su primera fiesta oficial: la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2005. En noviembre de 2005, las bolas peludas y redondas llamadas Puffles comenzaron a aparecer en el Fuerte Nevado. Se convirtieron en criaturas adoptables como mascotas, el 17 de marzo de 2006, en la Tienda de Mascotas en la Plaza. Ese año, Club Penguin había contratado a Chris Gliddon, mejor conocido como Polo Field, como historiador de Club Penguin, y pronto se convirtió en la cabeza de los medios de comunicación social. Club Penguin había llegado a cientos de empleados a finales de 2006 , y pronto se convirtió en uno de los mundos virtuales más populares. Muchos lugares y mini-juegos nuevos se han añadido a la isla. En agosto de 2007 , Club Penguin estaba buscando un socio de negocios para llegar a más niños y familias de todo el mundo. Eligieron a The Walt Disney Company, la fuente líder mundial de entretenimiento para la familia. Con Disney, Club Penguin fue capaz de hacer más cosas que no podían hacer antes. A partir de entonces, se convirtió en New Horizon Interactive conocido como Disney Online Studios Canada. En octubre de 2008, durante el 3er Aniversario de Club Penguin, los primeros juguetes de peluche y figurillas fueron lanzados. Hubo una gran fiesta en Times Square en Nueva York para celebrar tres años de Club Penguin. En 2010, tanto Rsnail y Screenhog dejaron el juego. Rsnail dejó Club Penguin para perseguir un nuevo proyecto, Mech Mice. En octubre de 2012, Billybob dejó el juego para crear nueva tecnología educativa para las escuelas. Chris Heatherly, mejor conocido como Spike Hike, asumió el cargo de Gerente General y Vicepresidente de la compañía en Febrero de 2013. A principios de abril de 2013, los medios de comunicación social, miembros del personal y el moderador Businesmoose dejaron Club Penguin para trabajar en Mech Mice con Rsnail y Screenhog. El 19 de junio de 2013, Club Penguin creó su propia página oficial de Facebook. Ellos ponen ahí adelantos y su propia historia. Game Play En Club Penguin, los Moderadores crean y dibujan animaciones de control, los avatares de pingüinos que se mueven sobre la isla. Aunque el juego es gratis, los jugadores pueden comprar Membresías y obtener características adicionales especiales, tales como la compra de ropa, la decoración de Iglús, y mucho más. Los jugadores también tienen la oportunidad de ganar estampillas, juego de roles, tener guerras de bolas de nieve, jugar mini-juegos e interactuar con otros jugadores de todo el mundo. Los jugadores que se portan mal y rompen las reglas son castigados de inmediato y podrían ser suspendidos del juego. El juego se puede jugar en pantalla completa o pantalla más pequeña. Esta característica requiere actualizar el juego, pero una actualización posterior permite el cambio de tamaño, sin necesidad de ingresar de nuevo. La resolución del juego puede cambiar de alta calidad a baja, pulsando la tecla (-). Disney El 1 de agosto de 2007, Club Penguin fue comprado por The Walt Disney Company. Club Penguin se unió a Disney para que pudieran ayudar a difundir Club Penguin en todo el mundo en muchos países diferentes, en muchos idiomas diferentes. Disney también ayudó a hacer que Club Penguin fuera mucho más seguro para sus jugadores. Disney compró Club Penguin por el precio inicial de 350 millones de dólares Estadounidenses, con un adicional de 350 millones de dólares en bonificaciones de objetivos previstos específicos se cumplieron en 2009. Los jugadores de Club Penguin que jugaban antes de que Club Penguin fuera comprado por Disney, creen que Disney arruinó Club Penguin, aunque otros usuarios difieren de esto. Asociaciones :Artículo Principal: Fiestas Patrocinadas. En el verano de 2012, Club Penguin patrocinó a Marvel, A Todo Ritmo, e Inocent Fruit Smoothies. En el verano de 2013, Club Penguin se asoció con Pixar Animation Studios para crear la fiesta de Monsters University en la Isla, y con Lucasfilm para crear Star Wars: La Invasión. La fiesta de Marvel: Superhéroes en acción 2012 también vuelve como Marvel: Superheroes en acción 2013. Los jugadores creen que club Penguin se asoció con estas empresas para aumentar los ingresos y en última instancia, tratar de atraer a más jugadores. Juguetes Club Penguin comenzó la venta de mercancía en 2006 en su tienda en línea. En 2007, cuando Club Penguin fue comprado por Disney, decidieron hacer juguetes disponibles en más lugares además online. El 24 de octubre de 2008, los juguetes de Club Penguin se envían a las tiendas de todo el mundo, donde los jugadores pueden comprar en su tienda más cercana. Club Penguin ha vendido la mercancía como los pingüinos de peluche y de plástico, Figuras Mix and Match (en el que la cabeza, el cuerpo, algunos artículos, y las patas del pingüino pueden mezclarse con otro grupo u otro pingüino del mismo tipo de figuras) y tarjetas de Card-Jitsu, incluyendo Card-Jitsu Fuego y Card-Jitsu Agua. Libros Diez libros, como "The Ultimate Official Club Penguin Guide Volume 1", "The Official Stage Playbook", "Secret Agent Handbook", "Stowaway! Adventures at Sea" y "Waddle Lot of Laughs", "The Great Puffle Switch", "Dancing with Cadence", "Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite", "Stuck on Puffles", y "The Card-Jitsu Handbook" son todos creados por "Snowball Press", también conocida como la sede de Club Penguin. También hay una anuario de Club Penguin que sale todos los años. Sólo está disponible por un tiempo limitado en la página de códigos de libros. Características de las Animaciones Club Penguin ha tenido de un canal de YouTube desde el año 2011. Los Cortos Animados comenzaron el 3 de diciembre de 2011. A veces salen al aire en Disney XD y Disney Channel. Se rumorea que vendrá una serie de televisión de la Red Global de TV, también se rumorea que está en producción y que saldrá en la televisión (sin embargo, estos rumores podrían ser acerca de los cortos animados). El 1 de Febrero Club Penguin empezo su ultima fiesta llamada "Sigan Pinguineando", la Fiesta mas larga durando casi 2 meses Finalmente, el dia 29 de Marzo, Club Penguin cerro, para el 31 de Marzo abrir Isla de Club Penguin Se rumorea que cerrara porque ya casi nadie juega al juego, y las membresias ya casi no se vendian, tambien se rumorea que esta es la misma razon por la que Isla de Club Penguin no tendra soporte de PC en el lanzamiento. Oficinas Idiomas Club Penguin se encuentra disponible actualmente en cuatro idiomas diferentes: Premios y Logros Club Penguin ha sido reconocido con los siguientes premios: thumb|Premio de Kidspot 2008 *2009 Webby Awards *Wired Kids: Best of the Web Award 2009 *Parents Choice Recommended- Gold Award- 2008 *Children's Technology Review- Editor's Choice *N.A.P.P.A. Gold 2008 *Kidspot- Best of 2008 *Entertainment Standard of Excellence- WebAwards- 2009 *BAFTA Awards- Nominee *Better Business Bureau - Kid's Privacy Seal of Approval. *Better Business Bureau- 2008 Torch Award *TRUSTe *ESRB Rating - E for Everyone Curiosidades *A Rsnail se le ocurrió la idea de crear Club Penguin en un día de 2004, mientras veía las noticias. *'Club Penguin' fue diseñado para añadir y actualizar habitaciones siempre. *'Club Penguin' tiene más de 200 millones de usuarios registrados y 30.000 de registros diarios. *De 2005 a 2007, Noticias de Club Penguin se extendió muy rápidamente. Ellos nunca anunciaban nada hasta que Disney compró Club Penguin. *Club Penguin comenzó con 10 empleados, pero creció a más de 100 a finales de 2006. *Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2012, Club Penguin fue cambiado de nombre a Club Puffle temporalmente. *La mayoría de empleados de Club Penguin tienen Twitter. *200 empleados de Club Penguin diferentes reciben 40.000 correos electrónicos por semana, y deben responder a todos y cada uno de ellos. *Club Penguin tiene un ingreso de 50 millones de dólares. *Era conocido como la "Gran Novedad" en Penguin Chat 3, pero más tarde fue renombrado como Club Penguin. *El equipo, en un principio, iba a llamarlo Penguin World, Penguin Land o World of Penguins. Finalmente, se empellaron en Club Penguin, después de pensar que debe ser un club o comunidad. *Los artistas de Club Penguin trabajan con Adobe Photoshop en un Wacom Pen Display. *Hasta julio de 2011, Club Penguin se actualizaba los viernes, pero ahora por lo general se actualiza la noche del miércoles / jueves por la mañana. Sin embargo, Club Penguin a veces se actualiza los viernes, si tienen que retrasar las actualizaciones. *Club Penguin se ha asociado con una serie de organizaciones internacionales como Global Penguin Society, Rare, Playground Builders, Wildlife Conservation Network, Partners In Health, WAR CHILD, Partners in the Horn of Africa y Free the Children. Junto con Free the Children, Club Penguin realizó Think: WE!, una gira de charlas motivacionales y programa de liderazgo para niños en edades escolares de entre 8 a 14 años de edad. *Sony estaba a punto de comprar Club Penguin en 2007. Sin embargo, Sony perdió contra Disney. *En 2015 cambio su eslogan de "¡Pingüinea por la isla y haz nuevos amigos!" a "El sitio virtual de Disney #1 para niños". *El 3 de Septiembre del 2015 Club Penguin dejó de estar disponible en los idiomas Ruso y Alemán. Galería Logos Normales Original_logo.png|Octubre de 2005 - Diciembre de 2007. Cp_logo_2.png|Diciembre de 2007 - Abril de 2008. Big_Cp_Logo.png|Abril de 2008 - Octubre de 2012. Club_Penguin_May-October_2012.png|Abril de 2008 - Octubre de 2012 (Versión Alternativa). Logo de ClubPenguin.png|Octubre de 2012 - Presente. Club_Penguin_Logo_Russian_January_23_2014.png|Logo Ruso. Club penguin normal logo.gif Durante Fiestas ClubPenguinPrehistoricParty2014Logo.png|Durante el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2014. ClubPenguinTheFair2014Logo.png|Durante La Kermés 2014. ClubPenguinMuppetsWorldTourLogo.png|Durante Muppets Gira Mundial. CPLogoFiestaPuffles2014.png|Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2014. Viaje al Futuro 2014 gif rfp21.gif|Durante el Viaje al Futuro 2014 copa club penguin 2014 gif rfp21.gif|Durante la Copa Club Penguin club penguin Music Yam.png|Durante el Festival de Música 2014 Inicio Frozen.png|Durante la Fiesta Frozen Escuela & Skate inicio.png|Durante la fiesta Escuela & Skate halloween 2014 gif rfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2014 fiesta-pirata-2014-gif-rfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta Pirata 2014 Logo de CP (Fiesta de la herMORSA navidad).png|Durante la fiesta de Una HerMORSA Navidad. Screenshot_11.jpg|Durante la fiesta Star Wars Rebels: La Invasión. Screenshot_15.jpg|Durante la Fiesta SuperDJ. 19.jpg|Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2015. frozen logotipo x.png|Durante la fiesta de Frozen: Fiebre Congelada. Inicial cp festival de la moda.png|Durante el Festival de la Moda 2015. 10mo Aniversario al iniciar sesión.gif|Durante el 10mo Aniversario. Fiesta de Navidad 2015 cargando.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Navidad 2015. fiesta prehistorica 2016 rfp21.gif|Durante el Viaje a la Prehistoria 2016 Gif Operación Destrucción rfp21.gif|Durante la Operación: Destrucción Fiestadepuffles2016rfp21gif.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Puffles 2016 Expedición a la Naturaleza 2016 rfp21.gif|Durante la Expedición a la Naturaleza 2016 FiestaZootopia2016gifrfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Zootopia buscando a dory 2016 rfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Buscando a Dory frozen fiebre congelada 2016.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Frozen: Fiebre Congelada 2016 Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2016.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2016 Festival de música 2016 rfp21.gif|Durante el Festival de Música 2016 Fiesta de Navidad 2016 rfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta de Navidad 2016 fiesta-de-la-isla-club-penguin-2017-rfp21.gif|Durante la Fiesta de la Isla de Club Penguin 2017 Fiesta Sigan Pingüineando 2017 rfp21 2017.gif|Durante la Fiesta Sigan Pingüineando 2017 Otros WronglinkPic.png|Cuando el Link de la Página es incorrecto Reject.jpg|Nombres Rechazados de Club Penguin CP_TEAM.png|Una Sala llena del Personal de Club Penguin Screenshot_2013-04-15_at_17.28.05.png|Sede Principal de Club Penguin en Kelowna, Canadá bienvenido a cp.png|El video de Club Penguin en la página principal Vídeos Club Penguin en Español Antiguo Comercial|Primer Vídeo en la Página Principal de Club Penguin Club Penguin New Horizons Part 1 - A Brief History of Club Penguin|Nuevos Horizontes Parte 1 Club Penguin New Horizons Part 2 - Gold Puffle and the Future of Puffles|Nuevos Horizontes Parte 2 Enlaces Externos *Jugar Club Penguin *Club Penguin Entertainment Inc *Artículo de Wikipedia sobre Club Penguin *Vídeo Pre-Introducción a Club Penguin Sitios donde se puede Jugar Club Penguin Club Penguin se puede ser jugado a través de siete sitios diferentes: * ClubPenguin.com/es *Miniclip.com *Disneylatino.com *WildTangent Orb *AGame *Juegos.com *kizi.com Categoría:Club Penguin Categoría:Historia de Club Penguin Categoría:Salas Categoría:2005 Categoría:2006 Categoría:2007 Categoría:2008 Categoría:2009 Categoría:2010 Categoría:2011 Categoría:2012 Categoría:2013 Categoría:2014 Categoría:2015 Categoría:2016